Fact and Fiction
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: What happens when Castle pulls some strings and ends up shadowing team Gibbs? how does Gibbs take another writer following him around? Does the distance start to strain Castle and Kate's relationship, throw a psychotic fan into the mix and both Castle and team Gibbs are in for a fun ride. Caskett, McAbby, minor Jibbs possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written for Castle before but I love the show and have been told many times I should write it, I want to quickly thank wisegirl71301 for letting me send this to her to proof read and being so nice and encouraging.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Fact and Fiction.

He was Richard Castle, Rick Castle, ruggedly handsome crime writer extraordinaire. The best of the best, okay maybe he wasn't the best of the best, but he was in the top ten, he looked around him at all the other crime writers, some faces he knew well from long poker games over the years others he'd heard of and some completely brand new faces and names he'd never seen before.

Sighing Castle signed another autograph and then another, he was in Washington D.C at a sort of crime writers convention, to promote their novels and for fans to fulfil their dreams of meeting their favourite celebrity's and writers.

Pulling out his phone to look at the time he smiled at his background picture of him and Alexis, she was growing up so fast, he missed her being little, taking her to the park, looking after her being a stay at home dad, now she was all grown up at university, having her own life, painting her own path in life.

Castle was also reminded of how much he missed Kate, he missed working on cases, he would love more than anything just to have her call him and tell him there was dead body with their name on it, looking to his side at a pile of his latest Nicki Heat books, he realised that that was as close as he was going to get.

Just as he was about to turn to the page that held his favourite part, his phone rang making him slam the hard back book shut and then pull his phone out of his pocket to check the caller I.D. It was a beautiful picture of Kate that he'd taken that greeted him.

"Hey" answered, leaning back on the plastic chair he was sitting on.

"Hi" Kate replied as she walked around the break room of the precinct. "How's D.C?" she asked him, twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger like she always did when she called him.

"It's boring" he told her "I miss you" he told her.

"I miss you too" Kate smiled to herself, she'd missed him being there to come up with some wacky theory about the case, that would make her smile, laugh and a lot of the time made her want to kiss him, "Just think you'll be home this time tomorrow" she reminded him just as she spotted Esposito walking towards her with a brown manila envelope.

She heard Castle on the other end about to talk "I'm sorry Castle, I've just got a lead in the case" she told him.

"Okay, don't have too much fun without me" he told her, whishing he could be there with her "I'll call you later, love you"

"Me too" Kate mumbled before putting the phone down.

Castle took a moment to look around, everything seemed a little quiet so he decided to go for a cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later he stood in front of the coffee machine, watching as the thick brown sludge the people who worked at the events hall called coffee dripped into a small polystyrene cup, he felt someone cup up behind him so once the machine had stopped he grabbed his coffee and stale danish and stood aside to let the person use the machine next as he poured cream and sugar into his coffee from the little sachets.

He looked up just as he was about to take a sip of his coffee to find a writer he recognised "Thom . E . Gemcity, right?" Castle asked the skinny, tall, sandy hair, green eyes.

"Yeah, Rick Castle, I loved your Derek Storm Series" he shook Castle's hand.

"I love your Deep Six series, you have such a way of painting LJ Tibbs and the gang" Castle smiled "I'd like to put a team like that in my next Nicki Heat book"

Gemcity nodded as he pressed the button to get himself some coffee.

"Do you get your inspiration from a team you follow or…." Castle began wanting to follow a team for research and this time he meant it, not to do the type of 'research' he did with Kate and the rest at the 12th.

"I get the inspiration from the team I work with" Thom admitted.

"You're a cop" Castle was so surprised, almost like a child meeting their idle. "That's so cool. What do you work for FBI, homeland security… _the CIA_?" he asked.

Thom but back a laugh before shaking his head "My real name's Tim McGee I work for NCIS".

Castle nodded "I think I've heard of you guys, Navy cops right?" he asked, Tim nodded.

"But I don't think you'll be allowed to shadow us let alone write about us, you'd have to go through a lot of people" Tim told him.

"Oh I have my ways" Castle chuckled before seeing that his table had a line and so he walked off.

Tim took a deep breath, Gibbs was going to kill him.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No" both Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Kate Beckett yelled at their lovers at the same time but many mile away from each other.

_New York city- Castles loft_

"Aww come on Kate" Castle tried giving his girlfriend the best puppy dog eyes he possibly could manage.

Kate pursed her lips, her hands were planted firmly on her hips "Do you remember what happened last time you decided you wanted to follow someone else" she told him reminding him of his small amount of time spent following Ethan Slaughter.

"Yes but this is different" Castle tried to assure her.

"How?" Kate asked "I looked up this Gibbs guy and to me he sounds like a guy who doesn't play by the rules and doesn't care risking people lives to get answers" she told him.

"Come on Kate it's only for a couple of weeks, I'll be back following you before you know it" he told her.

"You know what" Kate shook her head "Do what you want….but you'll be in D.C you won't be able to call me and ask for help, you'll be all on your own" she told him, remembering how last time he'd ended up working with her and ditching Slaughter to solve the case.

"You're just upset because you're going to miss me" Castle told her with one of his cheesy grins.

Kate but her lip to stop herself from smiling back before she hugged him, resting her head on his chest, letting them hold each other for just a little while.

His front door slamming open made them jump apart, both relieved to find that it was just Martha walking in, loads of shopping bags in her hands. "Is everything okay?" she asked feeling like she'd interrupted something.

"I'm flying back to D.C to follow another team for a couple of weeks" Castle explained to his mother.

Martha took a deep breath and rolled her eyes before sharing a look with Kate who smiled both thinking the same thing, they hopped he wouldn't get himself in trouble like last time.

_Washington D.C, NCIS headquarter- Director Jennifer Shepard's office_

"Yes" Jenny told her partner with a nod of her head, her hands braced on her desk as she glared at him.

"Hell no Jen" Gibbs shook his head from where he stood opposite her, the other side of her desk, "It's bad enough we have McGee writing about us, I'm not having some eccentric, rich, inexperienced civilian follow us around and write about us" he told her, but it didn't seem that Madame Director was budging on the issue.

"Jen" Gibbs said her name, his deep blue eyes looking into her green, hoping to break down her resolve but it wasn't working, usually it would make her knees weak and her smile but nothing, nada. "I'm really busy, I don't have time to look out for another person on my team" Gibbs told her.

Jenny almost laughed "I know how busy you are Jethro, I sign off on all your case reports and every other teams if you forgot" she told him, they hadn't had a big case in months and they both knew it. "It's only for a couple of week, I think you can manage" she told him.

Gibbs sighed, "How did he even persuade Sec-Nav to let him do it anyway?" He asked after a moment. It had surprised both Jenny and Gibbs that this Richard Castle could get the permission from the secretary of the navy to let him follow an NCIS team.

"He's a friend of his son I think, something about owing him a favour, I have no idea" Jenny said shrugging her shoulders "He'll be here tomorrow" she told Gibbs.

"Fine" Gibbs grumbled before turning to leave.

"Ugh Jethro" Jenny's voice stopped Gibbs leaving, he turned and smiled before walking back over to her and kissing her lightly on the lips "I'll see you later Special Agent Gibbs" she told him with a knowing smile as she watched him walk out of her office.

As Gibbs rounded the corner of the bullpen he walked straight over to Tim and stared at the young agent in the eyes "This Castle guy is your responsibility" he growled, Tim gulped and nodded very slowly, Gibbs then turned and walked out to the elevator grumbling something about coffee, of course no one dared say anything about the directors lips stick not really being the right shade for his skin complexion.

"Way to go probie" Tony said throwing a ball of paper at him, Gibbs was in another bad mood, one that he would take out on everyone else and it also meant more head slaps and harder ones.

Tim just shrunk down into his chair and tried to pretend he didn't exist, Gibbs had only just gotten over Tim spilling his coffee, this was all he needed, he just wanted to go down to Abby's lab and have her cheery personality and love that radiated from her cheer him up but he knew if he wasn't working in the bullpen when Gibbs returned he would be dead even more.

**TBC…**

**Review? How is Castle going to react to the NCIS team and them him? suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a flight in first class that lasted just over an hour Richard Castle landed once again in Washington D.C.

Once he'd got his baggage Castle walked out into departures, Thom or Tim as he now knew him had already arranged to pick him up from the airport and then they could go straight to NCIS, so he took off his sunglasses and looked around through the crowd of people for the younger man.

He then saw Tim holding a sign that said 'Mr Castle', Castle smiled before walking over to him "Mr Gemcity" he greeted him

"It's Tim, nice to see you again Mr Castle" Tim greeted him back in return "Come on we better get going, Gibbs is expecting me back with you any minute" he said turning around and going towards the exit and Castle followed behind.

"He won't mind if we're a little late" Castle told him, slowing his walking pace and so Tim had to do the same too.

"You've red deep six right?" Tim asked his new friend, he wanted to get across who Gibbs really was, how he wasn't how he wrote him to be.

"Yeah" Castle nodded, he'd read the books and he loved them, now he wanted similar characters to work alongside Nikki Heat.

"The real LJ Tibbs is so much worse than the one in the book" the NCIS agent informed the author, and both men started nodded, that means he would be mad if they were late, he would be mad and Castle wasn't sure that he would want to experience a head slap. So Castle's only response was to just gulp and then followed Tim out of the airport and then to his car.

Gibbs himself stood outside MTAC, leaning against the railing, looking down at the bullpen, he looked at Tony and Ziva working hard on the cold case they'd been given, Tony watching surveillance footage like it was the latest cinema release, his feet propped up on his desk and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Ziva sat reading through the files again and again, Gibbs knew if McGee was there he would be typing away on his computer, they had a flow, his team were in a flow and he didn't like people coming in and disrupting it, especially rich, arrogant reporter type people who thought that they could do what they wanted just because they had loads of money.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs turned around and found Jenny had obviously finished in MTAC and was now standing beside him also leaning against the railing, he offered her his coffee. She smiled at him before taking it and having a sip before handing it back to him.

"I'm fine" he grumbled.

The redhead smiled of course he wouldn't admit that something was on his mind "Mr Castle should be arriving soon" she reminded him.

"McGee went to get him from the airport" Gibbs told her, his tone still grumbly.

Jenny bumped him slightly with her shoulder "It'll be okay" she told him and Gibbs just gave her a look that said 'really', she rolled her eyes "If it gets too much, you can always escape to my office" she told him just as the elevator dinged.

They both turned and watched as their very own McGee and another, taller, hark haired, ruggedly handsome guy walked out of the elevator.

"I'll see you later" Jenny told Gibbs with a smile before walking off in the direction of her office, sure she would probably see him sooner than later.

Gibbs puffed out his chest and then began to walk down the stairs before heading to the MCRT area of the bullpen and so interrupted Castle greeting everyone.

"And you're Lisa?" Castle asked as he looked at Ziva, looking very much the part of the exotic beauty that Tim had painted in the book

"It's Ziva. I think you are thinking of McGee's book." Ziva explained before glaring at Tim, who just gulped thinking of how many ways she could kill him.

"Tommy?" Castle questioned as he turned to Tony, with the bowl of popcorn on his lap could he be the movie quoting local Saint Bernard that was in the book

"I don't know if McGemcity got my feature's right, but I'm actually Tony." Gibbs walked into the room with coffee in hand.

"Finally, the main character. L.J Tibbs." Castle cheered. "I pictured you a bit younger though."  
Gibbs grunted. "You must be Castle. Gibbs." He then took a large gulp of his coffee, only then noticing the red lipstick stain on the rim from where he'd offered his drink to Jenny, he just hopped that no one had noticed.

Castle had, but he decided not to say anything, he just looked around the bullpen, it was different than the 12th it was a lot larger, everyone was more spaced out and it seemed lighter but at the end of the day this was a federal agency and the 12th was a local police station, but boy he knew where he would rather be.

"Okay" Tim broke the uncomfortable silence "I have a forensic scientist that would kill me if I don't take you to meet her" he said leading Castle to the elevator.

Once they stepped into the elevator Castle turned to Tim "Why do I get the feeling that Gibbs doesn't like me much?" he asked.

Tim shrugged his shoulders "Gibbs doesn't like strangers coming into his team, you kind of have to prove yourself to him" he explained "He's a very private person, he doesn't like people pocking around in it" he explained just as they arrived at Abby's floor, they walked out.

"Can I just call someone, it'll only take a moment?" Castle asked Tim.

"Sure" Tim nodded "I'll meet you in the lab" he said walking in to greet Abby, Castle noticed how close they were before he shook his head and pulled out his phone and dialled a very familiar number.

"Beckett" Kate answered.

"Hey Kate It's me" Castle replied. "I'm in NCIS" he told her.

"Really, what's it like?" Kate asked him, he could almost picture her sitting at her desk in the 12th twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger.

"Orange" Castle replied looking at the gross colour of the walls, something if he was the director of NCIS he would change.

Kate's laughter down the phone made him miss her so much "How's work without me?" he asked her.

"It's quiet" she told him as she looked over at the empty chair that he usually occupied and also found that she needed coffee as no one had brought her some, even if they did the coffee wouldn't be the same without the heart on top. "Have you met LJ Tibbs yet?" she asked him knowing before he had left it had been all he kept talking about.

"You mean Gibbs, yes I have met him" Castle told her.

"And what's he like?" Kate asked him.

"He's just how I expected him to be, the private, strong willed stubborn, probably heartbroken hero that was silent and strong but also I think he has someone, he's like an onion lots and lots of layers" he explained.

"Just how you'd expected him to be then" Kate told him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" Castle answered looking at Tim who stood a little way just outside the lab and he looked a little impatient, "I have to go, I'll call you later" he told her.

"Okay, I'd better go to Gates is coming this way" Kate said looking up and seeing their boss walking towards her "Bye"

"Bye" Castle replied before putting the phone down and then turned to follow McGee into the Lab.

Castle eyes and mouth flew open at the sight of the bubbly Goth in front of him "It's Amy Sutton" he almost cheered again.

Abby flew around and stared at Tim and Castle, remembering when one of Tim's crazy fans had kidnapped her. "Hi I'm Castle, Richard Castle" he introduced himself holding out his hand for her to shake.

The Goth laughed before pushing his hand and away and hugged Castle tight "I love Nikki Heat, she is so cool and Jamison Rook, I mean I love them together" she began to ramble "And Tony dragged me to see the film and I wasn't really sure but it was actually really good" she informed him after letting him go, "Do you think there will be another one?" she asked him.

"I dunno" Castle told her before she started talking again.

"Oh it's so cool you and Timmy have become friends and now your following us around I mean it's so awesome" she told him.

Castle spun to face McGee "Timmy?" he asked with a slight chuckle noticing how Tim's cheek's redden with a blush.

"We'll see you later Abs" Tim told the women he secretly still had feelings for before grabbing Castles shoulder and dragging him out of the lab "Come on there's still a medical examiner you have to meet"

TBC…

**I hope you guys like please review.**

**I just want to quickly thank Gate-Traveller16 for giving me such confidence to write this and for giving me suggestions of what to put.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Soooo" Castle said as he looked around the bullpen from the chair he was sitting in by McGee's desk that had been wheeled from the other side of the barrier, Gibbs' desk was empty, he himself had disappeared almost an hour and a half ago for coffee, although Castle could have sworn he seen him walk across the catwalk with two cups of coffee in his hands and headed to the director's office, he would have to dig deep into his story to see if the character he was going to create had a romantic past with his boss.

He looked then at Tony who sat with his feet up on his desk reading a castle file intently, although Castle could just about see the corner of a certain women's magazine slipping out from under it, so he was a play boy of sort, he then looked over to the Israeli women sitting opposite the Italian, she was typing away at her computer.

Deciding he wanted to know more about her story, Castle wheeled his chair across the short distance to her desk, "Can I help you Mr Castle?" Ziva asked her eyeing him suspiciously.

"Please call me Rick" he said flashing her grin, "How does a beautiful women like you end up working for Mossed?" he asked her, since he'd met Ziva he'd been surprised that she'd worked for such an organisation.

Both Tim and Tony looked up upon hearing Castle ask the very question that when they'd asked they all almost died in a car accident with Ziva at the wheel, they all watched to see her response.

Ziva looked at Castle for a moment, trying to not come across too affected by such a question, she took a deep breath "Israeli sense of duty" she told him.

Castle nodded and started to wheel his chair away from her back over to Tim's desk when Ziva started to whack her computer and curse in Hebrew, she all of a sudden got up from her chair and walked off in the direction of the ladies bathroom.

"Did I say something wrong?" Castle cringed.

"Uh She's a little sensitive about Mossed" Tim explained as Tony stormed out of the bullpen and looked like he was going after her.

The elevator dinged and Abby came bounding out, Castle looked back to Tim and couldn't help but notice how the young man's face lightened up upon seeing her, "Hey Timmy" she smiled at Tim before turning to Castle "Rick" she greeted him before turning back to Tim. "Where is everyone?" she asked him.

"Uh Gibbs went for coffee and Ziva…." He began to explain when Castle decided to but in.

"I think I may have said something to upset her" Castle explained.

Abby eyed Rick for a moment "what did you say?" she asked him.

"He asked her about Mossed" Tim explained.

"Oh" Abby nodded "Do you know when Gibbs will be back I need him to sign this report" she said just as he walked round the corner of the bullpen, now with only one cup of coffee in hand, Castle did begin to wonder where or who the other cup had gone to.

"Put it on my desk Abs" he told her before realising that half of his team had disappeared "Get DiNozzo and David here now" he yelled to Tim before the younger agent nodded and began to dial their number on his desk phone.

Gibbs quickly signed Abby's report before giving it to her, she took it with a smile before turning around and walking back to the elevator and to her lab, her pigtails swinging the whole time.

Hours later the long boring NCIS day of going through freezing cold cases was coming to an end.

"So Castle what Hotel are you staying at, I'll give you a lift" Tim suggested as he put his coat on.

"I actually though that I could stay with you, get a scene of the home life of a special agent" Castle said.

Tim thought about it, he wasn't sure, he had wanted to just go home and maybe write or play world of war craft, but as Gibbs had told him Castle was his problem for the next couple of days maybe even week at most.

"Sure" Tim nodded before turning to Gibbs "See you tomorrow boss" the older man just nodded before watching Tim and Castle walk off to the elevator.

Hours later Gibbs stood in his basement working on his boat, he liked working on his boat it was peaceful, it cleared his mind, it was just him and sound of his sander as it glided over to wooden panels in front of him.

"I knew I would find you down here" Gibbs looked up to the doorway at the top of the stairs and smiled upon seeing Jenny standing at the top, dressed in her same clothes from earlier today but the top button of her blouse was left open.

She walked down the rickety staircase and it was only when she reached the bottom did Gibbs realise she'd taken her high heels off, obviously she'd learnt from her mistakes, he approached her, she now being significantly shorter and he wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms went around his neck.

"You've behaved yourself" she told him "See Castle isn't that bad" she added.

"I don't really want to think about him right now" Gibbs told her before giving her a quick peck on the lips "I have an NCIS t-shirt that I think would look great on you" he told her after a moment.

"Sounds like a good idea, I wouldn't want to ruin my work clothes" Jenny said with a grin before kissing him again. If only Castle knew what Gibbs did in his spare time, then there would be a story, a tuff and gruff ex-marine federal agent in love with his boss and former partner.

Sometime later Jenny had changed into an old pair of leggings she must have left behind and Gibbs' old NCIS t-shirt, he stood behind her as she sanded the boat, his hands on top of her guiding her actions, it was something they liked to do, it was a kind of intimacy they was relaxing and comfortable, a time they got to hold each other and just relax.

Both were so ensconced in each other that they didn't hear the front door burst open and someone running above them till said person found them in the basement.

"Gibbs" Both he and Jenny turned upon hearing a familiar voice almost yelled, "And director" they said upon noticing the redhead.

"Abs" Jenny smiled at her sheepishly as Gibbs took a little step away from his girlfriend, "What's wrong?" The redhead asked upon seeing that Abby was paler and that she looked as if something was on her mind.

"I went over to Timmy's with food for us and Rick I mean Castle and…." She began but had to stop as her eyes became more watery.

"What Abs?" Gibbs asked his voice full of concern.

"The door was unlocked, the place was a mess….there was blood" Abby began but broke down crying, Gibbs ran up the stairs to her side and hugged her tight.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate Beckett was bought from sleep by the shrill cry of her mobile ringing, she let go of the pillow that Castle usually used and reached out for her phone, cringing at the light it gave off in the almost pitch black room "Beckett" she answered sleepily, finally looking at her alarm clock and seeing that it was half past three in the morning.

"I'm sorry to wake you Detective Beckett but it's very important and I thought you should have been notified right away" a female voice came from the other end.

"Who is this?" Kate asked her voice full of concern.

"My Name is Jenny Shepard I'm the Director of NCIS, Mr Castle who is on your team, was shadowing one of mine" she explained.

"What do you mean he _was_?" Kate asked now sitting up fully awake.

"It seems Mr Castle along with one of our own agents has been kidnapped" Jenny explained, she was at NCIS in her office while team Gibbs were still going over the scene of the crime, Abby lay asleep on Jenny's sofa having cried so much she was exhausted and the redhead hadn't thought the hard floor of her lab and using Bert as a pillow would do her any good.

Kate took a deep breath, she knew something was going to happen to him, she could feel it, she just hoped that this time he would be okay. "Me and my Team will come to D.C and help" Kate told her.

"Of course, I've already booked you and your team on the first flight to D.C, I'll send the tickets to your email" Jenny explained.

"Thank you" Kate was impressed "Ugh will you keep me updated?" she asked.

"Of course" Jenny told her "And don't worry Detective, I have my very best team working to bring Mr Castle home safe and sound" she assured her having a feeling that maybe Castle was more to Kate than a writer that followed her around.

All Kate kept thinking of was how much she was going to kill Castle when she got her hands on him and then she remembered Martha and Alexis.

….

Castle woke up, cringing upon the pain that he felt at the back of his head, this would be from the gash where he'd been hit over the head with a pipe? Well whatever it was it hurt.

The last thing he remembered was Tim going to the door to get the pizza that they had ordered but he didn't come back and when he went to go check on him he got hit over the head.

Looking around Castle found that they were in a small room, there was a very small window with dark curtains closed but one was half off of the rail so it tilted down letting a little sliver of light the room.

He heard a groan beside him and found Tim lay on the floor on his stomach, his hands tied behind his back, "Hey" Castle kicked Tim gently with his leg.

"What happened?" Tim asked his voice muffled by his cheeks being squashed on the floor.

"It seems we have been kidnapped" Castle told him "I don't know by who… it could be Mossed? I mean I asked Ziva about it huh?"

"No" Tim shook his head, "Why would they do that?" Tim asked Castle who shrugged his shoulders.

"Or maybe the CIA, nah there headquarters is better than this" Castle continued as Tim tried to roll over and then he sat up now leaning against the wall next to Castle. "Ooh an underground organisation that we don't know about" he said after a moment.

"Or maybe a Psychotic fan" Tim said looking at the wall next to them, covered in pictures of him, well Thom E Gemicity and Richard Castle, everything about them stuck to a wall, pictures, quotes, signatures, facts, everything.

"Oh now that is just creepy" Castle almost shivered upon the coldness that filled his veins and flew up his spine.

….

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva arrived back at NCIS "Tony take the evidence to Abby's lab, Ziva start looking at phone records" he ordered before he himself headed off to the Directors office.

As usual he didn't bother knocking he just walked in, he noticed Abby asleep on the sofa so shut the door carefully behind him not wanting to wake her even though they needed her to start on the evidence.

Jenny got up from her chair and walked to Gibbs' side before motioning for him to follow her out to the outer office, she stood against Cynthia's empty desk watching as Gibbs shut the door behind him, still not wanting to wake the Goth.

"Any leads?" She asked him her voice in a low whisper.

"I don't know, there were two puddles of blood, no signs of forced entry" he told her, "Did you get in touch with the Detective he normal follows?" He asked.

"Yes, She and her team are on the first flight here" she told him, seeing him pout just a little "It's not just your team who are missing a man it's theirs too" she told him just as her office door opened and Abby walked out, her make-up having run, her pigtails all askew.

Gibbs went over to her and kissed her on the top of the head and held her close, they'd always been close like father and daughter , "We'll find them Abs I promise" he told her with a kiss to the top of her forehead, she had always been close to Tim, they'd dated in the past and parted friends but everyone new they still might having feelings for one another.

….

Kate, Ryan and Esposito pulled up outside the NCIS building, Kate got out first and went to the boot to get there bags.

All three of them had wanted to go straight to the headquarters and get to work, not bother with a hotel until later, finding Castle and the NCIS agent was more important.

Esposito paid the taxi driver and then they all picked up their bags and walked into the building going over to the desk, ignoring the weird look they got from the door man.

"Can I help you?" The blond women behind the desk asked them.

They showed their NYPD badges "I'm Detective Beckett, Esposito, Ryan" she said pointing to the two men at her side "We're here for a joint case with Special Agent Gibbs".

"It's okay Brianna, I can take it from here" Kate turned upon hearing a familiar voice and was met with a tall, skinny redhead wearing a smart black trouser suit with a red blouse, her hair flowing down her back, wearing impossibly high heels.

"Okay Director, I'll get them their visitor badges" Brianna replied before pulling out three and handing them to Kate, Esposito and Ryan.

Then the redhead stepped forward "I'm Director Shepard, thank you for coming so quickly" she smiled to the three NYPD agents, "If you would follow me I can take you to Jeth…Special Agent Gibbs and his team"

"Thank you" Kate nodded before following her to the elevator "What Agent is missing along with Castle?" she asked.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, also known as Thom E Gemicity" Jenny told them, the three detectives nodded, they'd heard of his books "He's part of Agent Gibbs' team, he has great technical abilities" Jenny explained just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding to the bullpen.

They then followed her to the MCRT area of the bullpen "Special agent Gibbs" Jenny said making him look up , "Special agent DiNozzo, Officer David this is…." She trailed off for Kate to introduce themselves.

"Detective Kate Beckett" she said showing her NYPD badge.

"Kevin Ryan" Ryan told them.

"Javier Esposito" he said winking at Ziva, liking the look of the Israeli women.

"You have work to do" Jenny said giving Gibbs a look that told him to be good before she walked off back to her office.

TBC…

**I hope you guys like, please review.**


End file.
